


In the small hours

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Swearing, wovenLace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Phone calls in the early hours of the morning did nothing for Weaver’s mood. Good job Lacey knew how to put a smile on his face.





	In the small hours

Weaver had his ringing phone in his hand before he was fully awake. He squinted at the screen and swore before he answered the call.

“It’s three in the morning. What the fuck do you want Rogers?”

The phone and his growling caused Lacey to wake up. She yawned and ran a hand over his chest as he listened to Rogers. He hissed as she tweaked his nipple.

“Nothing, I’m listening. Yeah.”

He frowned at Lacey and got a saucy smirk in return. He knew that look he was either going to have to get out of bed or get Rogers off the phone before he heard more than he needed to.

“Look, it’s simple, you need a warrant, so why the fuck are you phoning me and not the judge?”

Lacey slithered under the duvet and Weaver almost bit through his lip. He had a pretty good idea what was coming next, and there was no way Rogers was going to hear his reaction to that.

“You’re better off on your own with that judge. He’s hated me since I arrested his wife for speeding.”

Lacey’s lips were on his inner thigh, he was not going to moan.

“Yeah, just get it done.”

He could feel her warm breath over the head of his cock. Stop fucking talking Rogers!

“No, I’ll be in when it’s really morning.”

He hung up and tossed his phone on the nightstand. Lacey’s hot, wet lips caressed his cock and his head rolled back against the headboard as he groaned. After a moment he mustered up the co-ordination to flip the duvet on to the floor.

Lacey’s hair was a glorious mess, her eyes looked a touch panda-like because she forgotten to take her make-up off before they fell into bed, but damn it if she didn’t look like an angel.

“What you playing at lass?”

She eased his cock out of her mouth and worked him slowly with her hand; “Thought I’d show you why you should stay in bed rather than racing off to hold Rogers hand.”

Weaver growled and pounced to tussle her back onto the bed. Lacey laughed at him; “See, you like my idea.”

He nipped at her shoulder; “Aye, I do, but Rogers nearly heard the sounds I make when you’re sucking my cock.”

Lacey snorted and wrapped her legs around his hips; “Wouldn’t be the first time he’s caught us going at it.”

Weaver jerked his hips just enough to nudge at her folds with his cock; “Catching us snogging in Roni’s is not the same thing, dearie.”

She patted his face; “I know where your hand was at the time detective. We were doing more than just snogging and you know it.”

With a little shifting they came together. Their fucking was usually wild and passionate. Weaver couldn’t remember being such a horny bastard as he was with Lacey. Now their movements were slower, more languid. They weren’t desperately chasing an orgasm, they were enjoying the slick slide of each other’s bodies. His climax washed over him in gentle waves, leaving him gasping as Lacey’s muscles rippled around his softening cock as she reached her own peak.

They lay side by side, sweaty, sated and sleepy. With a grunt Weaver fished the duvet from the floor and covered them up against the chill in the room. Lacey snuggled down with a yawn.

“Go sleep Weaver. You’re making breakfast in the morning.”

He gave a yawn of his own; “Alright, Lace. You got eggs?”

The muffled grumble might have been a yes or a no, but Weaver was already drifting into sleep, so didn’t question it.


End file.
